You and Me
by knick-knack-15
Summary: OneShot songfic based on the song You and Me by Lifehouse, one of the coolest groups ever! READ AND REVIEW! Troypay!
1. You and Me

**Don't you ust love going through your CDs on a Friday night (when you SHOULD be at your friend's house, but you're grounded, thanks to a stupid bottle of Full Throttle) and seeing what songs you can turn into fanfictions?**

**Well, I do.**

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

She couldn't believe that it was _today_. That her summer, her last summer was ready to be over. She wasn't ready to say goodbye. She lookedto the alarm clock on her nightstand as the foggy morning poured into her window. She couldn't believe that it was _today_. What was she going to tell her friends? They had spent their entire summer together as seniors, and it never slipped out that she was leaving the state and was on her way to Juilliard that very morning. And as she thought about all of this, she didn't realize that she was still running out of time to confess.

_I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Everyone else was staying in town. They were all going to acheive their dreams and still be close. But how come that couldn't be a reality for her? She finally gathered enough courage to roll out of bed, just to trip over a few heavy, zipped-up suitcases on the floor. She was packed up and ready to go, but she didn't _want _to be.

She was still losing time. Her flight to New York was taking off in only four hours. That was barely enought time to notify her friends and tell them that she wouldn't be hanging around as much anymore... but who to tell first?

Deep down, she knew who would understand the most.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rubbing his eyes, Troy yawned and looked down at Sharpay in confusion. Was he missing out on something? Did they have something planned? But it was only 6:45 in the morning... "Hey." he said flatly, just wanting to fall back into bed. But she looked nervous, and almost a little sad.

"I... it's... there's something I need to tell you." Sharpay finally blurted out, wringing her hands. Troy had never seen Sharpay so jittery before, and he wasn't liking it. "Just promise me you won't get angry."

He raised his eyebrows. "Never." he answered simply.

_All of the things that I want to say  
just aren't coming out right_

Sharpay opened her mouth to say something, but now she knew what it was like to have nothing come out. Words were caught in her throat. But he said he wouldn't get upset, right? So why was she so paranoid? "I'm going to Juilliard." she stated, not noticing the edge in her voice. She suddenly softened when she saw Troy's brows knit together in utter confusion.

"But..." Troy was swirling with so many other emotions, that was all he was able to squeeze out. He wanted to be angry at Sharpay for not telling him until now. He wanted to be sad that there was a good chance that he wouldn't see her again. But what shined through the brightest was how confused he really was. "But... when are you leaving?"

And he barely heard her when she said, "Today."

_I'm tripping inwards  
you got my head spinning_

Anger, sadness... those emotions melted away, and the only thing Troy could feel was... nothing. It was hard to let all of this new information sink in. He couldn't imagine life without waking up to a new day and not seeing Sharpay smile. Sure, they weren't _together _or anything, but the feelings were obviously there...

"Troy, you can't be mad. I'm sorry I never told you, I just didn't want to say goodbye. I can't..." her voice quivered. This was going to be the first time in history that Sharpay actually let someone see her cry. "I can't say goodbye..."

He couldn't even look at her. This was too much for one morning... or maybe he was dreaming... "Troy!" Sharpay's voice strained, fighting to keep back tears. But her voice was distant in Troy's ears. Almost as if she was already gone. His eyes met hers, and he knew that it was all real, just by the new morning sun that glinted off of her first tear. "I'm sorry, Troy..." she shook her head slowly. He suddenly felt just as much grief as she did. "You have to forgive me. You just have to..." Knowing that she couldn't get a reaction out of Troy and that her tears were being wasted, she took a few steps backwards from him, his eyes still on her.

_I don't know where to go from here_

She turned her back to him. That was the last time she was going to see his face, and a look of sadness was plastered across it. That's not how she wanted to remember him, knowing that somehow she had broken his heart.

And she was already down the road before Troy could realize that it was goodbye. he had lost her. "Sharpay, wait!"

But she couldn't have heard him, not even if she had tried.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out_

"Where is she?" Troy pushed past Ryan and made his way up the stairs, not wasting a second. "Sharpay?" he pounded his fist against the door. He gave up and twisted the doorknob, giving way to an empty bedroom. "Where is she?" Troy turned to find Ryan across the hallway, but the lonely look on his face told him everything. "No..."

"I'm really sorry, Troy. She left an hour ago." Ryan looked just as upset. After all, half of their duo had been taken away. But for Troy, this was very different.

_Everything she does is beautiful  
everything she does is right_

"No! She can't be gone..." he almost stumbled down the stairs. "Not yet..."

And not if he had anything to say about it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay actually didn't care that her flight had been delayed thanks to fog, or something like that. It gave her a chance to wallow in her misery just a little bit longer. She had wanted to go to Juilliard for as long as she could remember. It was like the Harvard of music to her, and it was always a dream until now. And now, she didn't want to go if it meant leaving the people who truly mattered to her. She had skipped the other goodbyes and opted to sending super long letters to all of her friends to let them know how much she appreciated them.

Her flight was suddenly announced, and Sharpay suddenly felt her stomach drop. Her flight was back on. She was overcome witht the warm feeling of her brother's goodbye hug, and suddenly felt tears slip past her eyelids, not caring who saw. She looked out of the window in the lobby to see another plane take off and wondered how many people on that plane that were surrounded by other people, still felt alone. Like her.

She stood from the comfortable chair she was sitting in, still not ready to say goodbye to her former life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All he heard was 'New York' and 'ten o'clock flight at gate thirteen', and that sent Troy running. He felt stupid as he pushed through crowds of people, not caring if he came off as a jerk, but he _had _to see her. It wasn't right if she just took off into the world without the proper goodbye. Words had to be said. Feelings had to be expressed.

He saw a blonde head starting towards the corridor to the cockpit, but he was too far away to reach her in time. So he did the only thing that made sense, despite the fact that he was surrounded by people. "_Sharpay!_"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She froze, hearing her name. She turned to see Troy Bolton pushing through the crowds of people towards her, out of breath. And even though he was hard to see through those looking for their flights, it was almost as if he was the only person there.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

"I thought... you were already gone..." he was in front of her and a fresh batch of tears had sprung into her eyes. He had actually chased after her. "Sharpay, even if you leave, you can't say goodbye. That would mean I would never see you again. And I don't want that."

_With nothing to do  
nothing to prove_

Sharpay thought he sounded sincere in a very innocent way. She didn't know what to say next. Troy Bolton was standing right in front of her, and at the same time, they were doing last calls for people on her flight. "I know you have to leave and all, but you have to promise _me_ something." Troy felt a small smile creep onto his face.

Sharpay swallowed back tears as he continued to speak. "That you will never use the words 'goodbye' and 'Troy' in the same sentence ever again." Sharpay really couldn't hold her tears back any longer. He had said the words. Now feelings had to be expressed. "I... Sharpay, I..." he scrambled for the right words, the words that would change Sharpay's entire perspective on life and leaving him and their odd relationship... "I think I love you."

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

As she was wrapped in Troy's hug, Sharpay couldn't help but to inhale deeply, knowing that whenever the familiar scent and odd mixture of... driftwood and black cherry floated by, she would think of him and his secure hug and the light flutter that tickled the bottom of her stomach as his lips actually pressed against hers for the first time.

_And I don't know why_

Her flight was announced one last time. This was it. This was their 'not goodbye'. She broke away from his kiss, knowing that if she didn't do it then, she would never be able to do it. "That's me." she smiled shyly. "I... I've got to go, Troy." it was hard not using the words goodbye. But she opted for, "So... I'll see you later?"

"Of course." he smiled back, scraping lip gloss off of his lips with his teeth. As she headed towards the cockpit, she looked back once more to see a look of satisfaction and pure happiness arcross Troy's face. Much better.

Troy's eyes never left her as she disappeared down the corridor to the plane.

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

They knew that they would see each other again. One day.

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so... alive._

**How'd you like it? Leave a review!**


	2. That Darned Disclaimer!

**Just wanted to tell you that I don't own High School Musical. Or the song, "You and Me" by Lifehouse. That, and I wanted more people to check out my story.**


End file.
